


oh shit! oh shit it's a Tender Moment

by monarch_v



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Fix-It, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarch_v/pseuds/monarch_v
Summary: Lance has a nightmare, and there's only one person to go to when he's too wired up from it to go back to sleep.[Can also be titled: self-indulgence in word form.]





	oh shit! oh shit it's a Tender Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you gotta write something for yourself. Am taking a break from those multichapter fics that I've been working on.
> 
> Plus, it's perfect for Valentines Day. 
> 
> Sorry for the stupid title, I wrote this in a whole day and I couldn't think of anything better.

The sharp bolt of neon blue lightning still haunted his nightmares. His muscles had seized and convulsed, pain etching itself into every inch of skin and nerve. He lets out a guttural scream.

 

Lance promptly wakes up in a cold sweat, hands shaking, heart racing and breaths heavy.  _ It was just a nightmare _ . He takes in the sight of his darkened room before flopping down on his bed again, trying to sleep.

 

_ I’m on the IGF-Atlas, I’m not there anymore. I’m safe. I won’t die.  _ He tries to soothe his worries.

 

Thirty minutes of tossing and turning and fidgeting later, he’s still wide awake. He can’t seem to close his eyes without seeing that damned bolt of electricity behind his eyelids.

 

What he needs is someone to help him. When he had a nightmare, he would climb into his older sister’s bed and she would comfort him, and keep the bad dreams away.

 

Except he didn’t want to disturb Veronica; she’s probably busy canoodling Acxa, and he didn’t want to get between that. Besides, Lance is a grown man, not a little boy who needs his tears wiped away when the monster under his bed scared him.

 

That doesn’t fix the problem, though. Maybe he can go to someone?

 

Shiro? No, that’s weird.

Hunk? Probably with Shay.

Allura? Doubt that the princess will let him.

Pidge? Ew, no.

Coran?  _ Absolutely not _ .

Keith? No.

 

Well, maybe. Keith is the only one who makes sure Lance remembers his worth. Keith makes Lance feel like he’s on top of the world. They’re good friends, he feels.

 

Maybe he won’t mind at all?

 

Before he could hesitate and think otherwise, he gets up, takes his pillow and leaves.

 

The dimmed hallways combined with the labyrinthine passages of the Atlas make it hard to navigate. Lance has his path to each of the Paladins and Allura and Coran’s rooms memorized.

 

The place is completely empty; the quiet hum of the lights and machinery is his only companion.

 

He finds himself at the door of Keith’s room.

 

He knocks three times. No response.

He does it again. Again, no response.

 

Third time’s the charm. And there’s no response.

 

Lance’s stomach sinks and his shoulders droop. Guess he’ll just have to load up on coffee in the morning.

 

He turns on his heel to walk away, but the door hissing open stops him in his tracks.

 

“Lance?” Keith squints, peeking out of his room. His hair is ruffled and his voice is rough. “What are you doing up so late? We’re going to be busy tomorrow.”

 

All business, as always. “I’m sorry for waking you up. I just… I had a nightmare and I, um, I can’t sleep. I wanted to know if…” Lance shifted on the balls of his feet, suddenly uneasy about his decision.

 

“If what? If this is a joke, then I’d rather not tonight.” Keith growls, obviously cross at being woken up.

 

“No, no! I just— I wondered if I could sleep with you tonight. That’s all.” The last part of the sentence came out so fast that Lance could barely comprehend what he said.

 

Keith’s face immediately softened, concern pouring over and covering his previously grumpy scowl. “Sleep here?”

 

Lance looks away and picks at his nail. “I know it’s childish and stupid, I shouldn’t have woken you up for it. I’ll just leave so you can go back to sleep—” He huffs, turning away and starting to walk off.

 

“Wait!” He looks back and sees Keith holding onto his arm. “I don’t think it’s stupid and,” He pauses, “and I don’t mind. I don’t mind at all.” There’s a look of sympathy and understanding on him.

 

Lance nods because he’s too tired and shaken up to protest. Keith gestures for him to come inside.

 

He takes Lance’s pillow and sets it beside his own, and they lie down and tuck themselves in. They’re so close that they can feel each other's body heat.

 

“I’m sorry, Keith.” Lance turns to look at him.

 

“What have you got to be sorry about? You got a nightmare, everyone has nightmares.” Keith said, rather matter-of-factly. “Don’t worry about it.” 

 

There’s an awkward silence between the two of them.

 

“Do you,” Keith clears his throat, “Do you wanna hug?”

 

Lance nods silently, and he turns and wraps his arms around the other, head on the other’s chest.

 

Keith does the same, gently patting a comforting rhythm between Lance’s shoulder blades.

 

He smells of soap and something warm and comforting, and Lance relaxes. He would never say this out loud, but being cradled in Keith’s strong arms like this? It’s something he’s open to experience again.

 

Soon, his breaths even out, and he’s out like a light.

 

If anyone noticed how well rested Keith and Lance were the next morning, they didn’t show it.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
